The Bachelor Party
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Charlie go to Seattle for Edward's bachelor party. Contains a drunken Charlie, mild swearing, and mature content. NOW COMPLETE
1. Jasper's Idea

1**My first Twilight fic! ...Well, obviously. Anyway, I do not own Twilight, unfortunately. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: Takes place after Eclipse, like a week before Edward and Bella get married. Contains swearing, and mature content. Oh, and this will be in Edward's POV.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: Jasper's Idea

There are some days of my life when I wonder just how the hell do I get myself into these kind of situations. Like listening to Rosealie when she told me the unthinkable. I can't even say it!

Or that time when Emmett and Jasper talked me into throwing a bachelor party. Yep. A bachelor party. Apparently, they never had one, heard about it, and wanted me to have one. Hey, I thought it would be pretty fun myself. I mean being a vampire, you don't get to do a lot of human activities.

Boy, was I wrong!

It all started one week before my wedding...

"Hey, Ed-man! How was watching Bella sleep?" Asked Jasper as he walked to the couch.

I rolled my eyes. He can be so annoying sometimes. "Ed-man"? "It was fine."

"What'd she talk about this time?" Emmett asked.

I glared at the two. "That's private."

"Aw, come on, Eddie! We won't tell!" Emmett pleaded.

"Why are you so interested in my fiancee's sleep talk?" I asked.

"Because it's funny." Jasper said simply. Idiot.

"Fine." I said Sighing, I sat down on the chair next to the couch. "If you must know, Bella was muttering something about tacos, pie, and someone stealing her chocolate."

Emmett and Jasper, of course, burst out laughing. I waited patiently for them to calm down. "She also mentioned something about Emmett needing to get a haircut, and Jasper needing to pull that stick out of his butt."

My brothers instantly went quiet. "You suck." Jasper complained, jokingly as he realized I was joking.

The girls suddenly appeared in the room.

"Guy, we're going to get some supplies for Bella's bachelorette party."Esme announced. "We'll be back soon."

"Oh, and Jasper, I know what you're planning. Edward would never agree to it." Alice told her husband. Agree to what?

Oh dear God...

"No way, Jasper! No." I leapt up when I read his mind.

"But they're fun!" Jasper exclaimed. "Men do bachelor parties all the time!"

"Yeah! Stop being so damn old-fashioned!" Emmett put in. "It'll be fun! Just the guys doing whatever the hell we want! We could invite Charlie-"

"He already hates me, Emmett." I interrupted. I paused. Actually, inviting Charlie along for a party may not be such a bad idea. We could get to know each other better. I smiled. "Actually, you guys have a pretty good idea. I'll run it by Bella tonight."

"Why do you have to run everything by Bella?" Asked my oh-so-emo (Okay, he's not emo anymore) brother.

"Well, why do you have to run everything by Alice?" I retaliated. Ha!

Jasper looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. Instead, he said, "So, where should we go?"

"Clubbing!" Emmett exclaimed. Jasper and I both looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Well, for one thing, Jasper and I are underage." I replied. Great. I'm surrounded by idiots! "Another thing, there's no way Chief Swan would agree to it."

"There's this club in Seattle that admits under-21s." Jasper spoke up. "We could go there. It's completely safe. _'That is, if no one gets drunk...dammit, Edward! Stop freaking reading my mind!'_

"I'll never stop." I winked. "But fine. We can go to that club in Seattle. I still think Charlie will say no."

"Then we'll go without him!" Emmett rolled his eyes. "Stop being so uptight!"

I glared and growled at the two.

So, it was settled. Two evenings from now, us adopted Cullen brothers (and possibly Charlie) will be heading to Seattle for my bachelor party. I sat and watched random crap on TV until the girls returned from Bella's bachelorette party.

"Well, that completely sucked." Rosalie complained as she, Esme, and Alice trudged through the living area.

"What happened?" I asked, interested.

"Someone grabbed my butt." Esme said simply. She headed upstairs.

I was a bit concerned. "Where did you guys go?"

"Seattle." Alice replied as she plopped on the chair. "We were going to see a move, but the theater there was closed due to repairs."

"We were also going to go to a restaurant, but since Esme, Alice, and I are vampires..." Rosalie trailed off and sighed. "I'm going to find Emmett."

I watched Rosalie leave the room and turned to Alice. "So I guess it's safe to say the bachelorette party bombed."

"Majorly." Alice confirmed, shaking her head. "Oh well. Maybe you boys will have better luck with your bachelor party."

"Yeah. Well, it's time to go to Bella's." I got up. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Have fun." Alice waved.

XXX

After I did the usual "sneak into Bella's room after Charlie falls asleep" routine, Bella sighed in relief.

"Finally, something that went right tonight." She smiled.

I wanted to melt. I smiled back at my Bella. "Alice and Rosalie told me everything."

"Oh, God, it was a nightmare." Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my torso. She sighed. "I'm just glad it's over."

I hugged Bella gently and kissed her head. "I'm sorry you had such a bad night."

"Mmm...it's okay." Bella replied, sleepily.

I cleared my throat. "I decided to throw a bachelor party with Emmet and Jasper. I was thinking of inviting Charlie."

Bella lifted her head. She was awake. "My dad? Well...where are you going?"

"An under-21 club in downtown Seattle."

"Oh. Okay. Sure, invite him." Bella smiled. "I think that's a great idea. You could get to know each other."

"I'll ask him before he leaves work tomorrow." I said. "Goodnight."

"Good night." Bella yawned.

XXXX

After I left Bella after Charlie woke up, I spent one hour thinking about how I would invite my future father-in-law to my bachelor party. I took a deep breath and headed back to the house.

"Oh, Edwin." Charlie said when he greeted me at the door. "Bella's inside."

"Actually, sir, I came to see you." I said politely.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I'm having a bachelor party tomorrow night with my brothers, Emmett and Jasper." I went on. "We're going to an under-21 club in Seattle. Would you like to come with us?"

Charlie stared at me for a few minutes, I read his mind.

'_A bachelor party? At a club...what is this hoodlum up to now?'_ "I have to work late."

Bella ran up to us. "Dad, come on! It will be fun! It will also give you a chance to know Edward and his brothers better."

Charlie sighed. "Bella, I don't know..."

"Please, Dad?" Bella hugged her father's torso. "It would mean so much to me."

Charlie seemed to be giving in. "All right, I guess one night with the Cullens wouldn't hurt."

Bella smiled wider. "Thanks, Dad!"

Charlie smiled and turned to me. "What time?"

"We'll pick you up at seven. Would that be okay?"

"Yes, that would."

I smiled and headed home. Now...let the craziness begin!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please review and let me know if any of the characters are OOC. Thanks!**


	2. Let's Get This Party Started!

1**Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: Let's Get This Party Started!

The night of my bachelor party came. Earlier, Jasper and Emmett hunted and killed a deer and filled an empty wine bottle with deer blood. The plan was to order wine at the club, switch the bottle, and make sure Charlie doesn't drink from it! But that shouldn't be a problem since Bella told me in advance that Charlie hates red wine.

I pulled up to the Swan's and turned to Jasper and Emmett. "Remember, guys, be on your best behavior, please. I do not want to mess this up."

"And if we do?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrow.

I smirked. "Then I will tell Alice and Rosalie that you two look at girls in swimsuits when you go to a local recreation center."

Emmett gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"I would." I nodded. "I'll be back."

I headed up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, Charlie answered the door.

"Hello, Chief Swan." I greeted. "Are you ready?"

He smiled. "Obviously."

I could see Bella in the house, smiling.

"Have fun, guys." She called to us.

"We will." I called back to her. Charlie and I walked back to the car. I could tell the chief was a bit...apprehensive about riding in the car with us, so... "Do you want to drive, Chief Swan? I know you're probably uneasy about riding with us."

Jasper and Emmett shot me dismayed looks. I read Charlie's mind.

'_He's sucking up again., Ah well, it was a generous gesture anyway.'_ "Thanks. It's probably s good idea."

Charlie got into the drivers seat, and got into the passenger seat. We drove at twenty-five miles per hour since that was the speed limit here.

'_Dammit, Edward! What have you gotten us into?'_ Jasper thought angrily.

'_Edward! Make him go faster! I can't take this!'_

I growled inwardly. After all, inviting Charlie was Emmett's idea. I smirked as I came up with an idea...

"So, Chief Swan..."

"Call me Charlie." Charlie replied.

"Charlie...Bella and I were thinking of going to the _rec center_ in_ Seattle_ to_ swim_ this weekend. Would that be okay with you?"

"Uh...sure." Charlie answered.

"Sounds good. And I can invite Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie too." I continued. I felt Jasper punching the headrest on my seat. Luckily Charlie didn't notice.

We made it to the club within an hour much to Jasper's and Emmnett's relief. Emmett hid the "wine" bottle in his jacket. The guards let us in.

We were greeted by neon lights and very loud music. I could have sworn I heard the "F" word inb the song.

"Dude!" Emmett grabbed my arm. "They have a mud wrestling riong!"

"Wanna try it out?" Asked Jasper.

I quickly read Charlie's mind again. What? I wanted to make a good impression!

'_Mud wrestling? I suppose I shouldn't ruin everybody's night.'_

"Hey, go Emmett and Jasper!" I said cheerfully. "Good luck, guys!"

"Thanks, bro!" Emmett shed his jacket and handed it to me. I was very careful with the bottle of blood. Charlie and I just went to find a table for the four of us.

Charlie cleared his throat when we sat down. "So...Emmett seems...competitive."

"He is." I nodded. "He challenges anyone to sports like wrestling, baseball, races...you name it, he challenges it."

Charlie chuckled. "Ambitious."

"Extremely."

Charlie looked at Jasper and Emmett mud wrestling and then turned back to me. "So, what's your story? What do you want to do once you're out of college?"

Move to a new town and start the two year citizen process all over again. "I really don't know, to be honest. I was thinking maybe a doctor or a lawyer."

A waiter came by our table. "Ready to order?"

"I'll have beer, and keep the refills coming." Charlie said. "Edwin?"

"Edward." I corrected. "I'll just have club soda. Oh, my brothers asked me to order for them. Bottle of red wine."

The waiter wrote on his pad of paper. "Anything to eat?"

"Peanuts." Charlie answered.

"I'm fine." I told the waiter. "Nothing, thanks."

The waiter walked away. Charlie and I continued to watch Jasper and Emmett wrestle. Emmett, of course, was winning.

Charlie cleared his troat. "So...you like music?"

"Oh, yeah." I replied feeling more relaxed. "Did Bella tell you I play the piano?"

"No, she didn't." Charlie said, sounding surprised.

I nodded. "I do. I also love listening to music."

"What kind?"

"All different kinds.. My favorite is music from the fifties."

"You don't say."

The waiter appeared and gave us our order. A few minutes later, Emmett and Jsaasper came back looking clean.

"Whoo! Damn, that was awesome!" Emmett shouted. "Can't wait to tell Rose all about it!"

I caught Emmett's eyes and gave him a warning look. He seemed to catch on.

"And Alice...and...Mom and Dad." Emmett winked at me.

Charlie smiled. He looked away for a minute. I took the oppertunity to switch the wine bottle with the blood bottle.

XXXX

Over the next hour, the four of us talked and laughed about random things. Charlie was drinking his eighth glass of beer. I was getting a bit concerned.

Now, we were talking about the ladies in our lives.

"My lady is hot. Hotter than hot." Emmett was saying. "I'm talking 'set-the-forest-on-fire-with-one-look' hot."

"Yeah?" Jasper quipped. "My lady is so hot, you can cook- no, _burn_ an egg on her forehead!"

I chuckled. Partly because I knew very well who Jasper was talking about, and Alice can't eat eggs let alone cook one.

"My lady left me years ago." Charlie recalled. "Said she didin't like Forks, and...took off with Bella. Never understood why she left, never got over her. I hate that new husband of hers."

Emmett, Jasper, and I exchanged glances. _'Gee, who does he remind you of?'_ of course, we all thought of Jacob Black. Charlie went on.

"Little advice here, boys...never let your ladies go. If she runs off, you run after her." Charlie hiccupped.

We all agreed. I cleared my throat. "I'm going to get more peanuts."

"But you can't eat!" Jasper said.

I gritted my teeth. "They're for Charlie!"

"Ohhh..." Jasper nodded. I headed to the bar. There was a long line, I waited patiently. My pghone rang. I walked over to a secluded place by the restrooms to answer it.,

"Hello?"

"Hey, Edward!" Bella's voice was music to my ears.

"Hey, Bell."

"How goes your bachelor party?" She asked.

"Oh, it's going great, actually!" I said enthusiastically. "Charlie and I are getting to know each other better. I think he's starting to like me more now."

"That's good!"She said. "Well, I just called to check up on you. Make sure my dad comes home in one piece."

"I will." I replied. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay, bye!"

I hung up. There was a loud cheering sound coming from the club. I decided to check it out. I gasped and stopped dead in my tracks.

I've seen a lot of horrifying things. Like Bella laying broken and half-dead in Arizona. Rose and Emmett making love. Carlisle dancing to weird music from the seventies. But nothing prepared me for what I was facing now.

Chief Charlie Swan was on stage, dancing...and stripteasing. I let out a stranlged yell and sprinted towards my soon to be dead vampire brothers.

"What the hell did you guys do?!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "Bella's gonna kill me!"

"What? We thought it'd be more fun watching Charlie drunk!" Jasper explained.

I glared at him. "You know what would be more fun, Jasper? Watching Alice chase you through the forest, pissed because you gawked at women clad in swimsuits!"

Jasper gasped. "Okay, okay! Jeez..."

Charlie's shirt fell on me. "Oh my God! Ok, we need to get him off that stage!"

"I'm on it." Emmett climbed up on the stage, picked Charlie up, and jumped down.

"Wheeee! Let's go again!" Charlie said in a slurred vice.

"All right, let's go!" We three vampires and Charlie sprinted like hell out of the clubhouse.

So much for the bachelor party. Now we have a drunken cop who just so happens to be my fiancee's father.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Tell me what you think! Next chapter will include an agitated Edward, drunken Charlie, grossed out Emmett, and a miserable Jasper. Stay tuned!**


	3. Purple Bananas and Traffic Jams

1**Sorry for the wait, guys! Writer's block.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: Of Purple Bananas and Traffic Jams

After we got Charlie's clothes back on and got outside, we were horrified to find out our car was jammed between two other cars.

"Well, this sucks." Ermmett commented. He clasped his hands together. "Cover me. I'm gonna move this car sideways."

Jasper and I watched with growing anxiety. Once the car was in the middle of the street, I rushed into the drivers' seat with Emmett, Jasper, and Charlie in the backseat.

"Me sexy!" Charlie exclaimed in a slurred voice. He sighed, open-mouthed against Jasper's face.

Jasper gagged and pushed Charlie away. "Why isn't he sitting up front?"

"Because I need you two to keep him in line until we get home." I replied. I turned a corner sharply, heard a gagging sound and Emmett yelling out.

"SICK! OH WOW!" Emmett yelled. "MOTHER-"

Emmett! What the hell just happened?" I asked urgently.

"Charlie just threw up all over me!"

"Well, that's what you freaking get for getting him drunk!" I replied, laughing. Emmett growled and punched my headrestm causing me to slam my forehead against the wheel. "Ow! God! Nice hook..."

Jasper snorted with laughter. "He got you good there, Eddie!"

"Can it, hick!" I shot back.

Emmett burst out laughing. "'Hick', oh my God..."

"Why are you purple, Mr. Banana?" Charlie giggled, still slurred.

Jasper and Emmett just stared at Charlie. "...Ok, then."

Once we reached the freeway, there was a big traffic jam waiting for us.

"Oh, come on!" I groaned.

Charlie apparently looked out the window.. "Wow...pretty lights! It's Christmastime!"

"Not yet, Charlie." I told him.

He ignored me. "The moon! It's full!" He then, proceeded to fart and burp.

Both my brothers and I groaned in disgust.

"Can't you go any faster?" Jasper complained.

"We're in a traffic jam, genius." I said back. "I couldn't even if I tried!"

"Oh, fine!"

After about a half hour, we were going slightly less slower than before. "God, finally."

"Don't worry, pretty lady, I'm sure we'll get home soon." Charlie again said drunkenly.

Jasper snickered. "Edward's a lady..."

"And Alice is going to kill you." I shot back.

"Wow, I didn't think blackmailing was one of your traits, Ed." Emmett commented.

"Oh, shut up!" I shot back. I just pulled onto another street and going faster.

"Can we please open up a window?" Jasper asked. "It reeks in here!"

"Fine..." I pushed the button to open up the skylight and pushed all of the butons to open the other windows.

"Finally! Air!" Jasper stuck his head out his window and sighed in relief.

Charlie then stood up on the seat and poked his head and torso out of the skylight. "Weeeeeeeee! I'm flying!"

I grew worried. "Guys!"

"Uh, Charlie, I think you should get down from there..." Emmett said loudly.

Charlie apparently ignored Emmett's suggestion and whooped loudly. "Excelsior!"

I was speeding toward a low bridge. Emmett grabbed Charlie and pulled him down before he hit the bridge. Charlie giggled and leaned against Emmett.

"That was close." Emmett said.

I would've gotten to the highway faster if it weren't for the car in front of me. I sighed and waited.

"What the hell?" Emmett questioned. "Who's the retard driving that car?!"

I looked closely at the person driving the car in front of me. "That would be Carlisle."

"What the hell is Carlisle doing driving out here?"

"He works at this thing called a hospital, Emmy." I rolled my eyes.

Jasper chuckled. "He got you there, Em."

I sighed resigningly. I did not want Carlisle to know that Jasper, Emmett, and I got Charlie drunk. He'll be upset. So, I just drove around him, hoping he won't see who is in the car, and sped up.

"Edward, we just passed the Swan's." Emmett said.

"We're not going to the Swan's." I replied. "We're taking Charlie to our house."

"Why?"

"Because I tread too many horror stories about drunks who hit their kids or wives."

"So? Charlie would never hurt Bella!" Jasper protested.

"Never say never, Jazz."

"Whatever."

"Hey, that rhymes!" Emmett exclaimed.

XXX

We got to the house and dragged a passed-out Charlie into the house. Carlisle followed immediately and got out of his car.

"What did you guys do?" He asked. "And why did you bring him here?"

"Jasper and Emmett got Charlie drunk," I began to explain. "And I didn't want to take him to his house just in case he acts out of drunken...ness."

"You realize Charlie's going to be mad, don't you?" Carlisle folded his arms.

"Well...yeah." Jasper admitted.

Carlisle just sighed and shook his head. We brought Charlie inside the house and weere met with Rosalie, Esme, and Alice. They were giving us scolding expressions and folding their arms.

"Edward, what did you do?" Alice asked. "Bella's gonna be pissed!"

"Emmett and Jasper did it!" I exclaimed nervously.

Charlie woke up and groaned. "My head hurts." He looked around and stumbled in front of Alice. "Who lit Alice on fire?"

Carlisle just took his arm and pulled him away. "All right, Charlie, let's get you to bed."

Emmett and Jasper glared at me. Alice just sighed and pulled out her phone before it buzzed.

"Hello? Bella! Hey...oh. Well...your dad's here...the boys got him driunk." Alice's eyes widened and she pulled the phone away from her ear just as I heard Bella's voice screaming...

"EDWARD CULLEN!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I mean, poor Edward. :P**


	4. Bella's Wrath

1**XD Yeah, I got the "Who lit Alice on fire?" joke from Avatar: The Lasst airbender. I couldn't resist.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: Bella's Wrath

I cringed as I heard Bella's scream from Alice's phone. Alice put her phone back to her ear.

"Don't worry, Bella. Edward's on his way to your house." Alice said.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "Alice!"

Alice hung up the phone and gave me a stern look. "Start driving."

I groaned in anticipation and ran off to my car. "Wait a minute...I can't show up in this!" I ran back inside the house. "Emmett! I'm borrowing your jeep!"

Before waiting for n answer, I sprinted to Emmett's jeep. He always leaves the key in the ignition for some reason.

Bella probably thought I was Emmett, because as I pulled up, she stormed from the window inside and slammed the door open. I stepped out of the car and braced myself for the explosion.

"I told you to bring my dad home in one piece." Bella said icily. "_Not_ turn him into a freaking drunk!"

I held my hands up to calm her down. "Bella, I never intended to bring him home drunk. Jasper and Emmett kept offering more drinks, and...well, the rest is history."

"Was this before or after I called?" Bella asked.

"After...well...during." I scratched the back of my hed. "Jasper, Emmett, and Charlie had too much fun, I guess."

Bella sighed and shook her head. "Okay. Sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay, my sweet." I hugged and kissed her. "I would've done the same thing."

"Ahh. Why did you come in Emmett's car?"

"Oh...your dad threw up and...had an accident all over the seats snd the floor of my car, so...I just left it home for me to clean tomorrow."

Bella nodded. "All right, well...I'll pick him up tomorrow morning."

"Nah, I'll take him home." I replied. "It's the least I could do anyway."

"True." Bella smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Why not now?" I grinned. "I'll drive back in the morning."

"Ok."

So, we went back into the house and in Bella's room alone for the very first time since we've been together. Not that it made any difference.

XXXXX

The next morning, I left the house to find Emmett's jeep missing! I looked up and down the street. No jeep.

Damn it! Emmett's gonna kill me! What do I do? I ran home, thinking of how I was going to explain this. Emmett was waiting for me in front of the garage.

"Hey, Emmett." I greeted.

"Edward." Emmett greeted back. I could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Emmett walked to the garage door and opened it. There in the garage sat Emmett's jeep. I stared in shock and glared at Emmett.

"You...are...the lowest." I said. I stormed inside the house to look for Charlie.

Speak of the devil. There Charlie was coming upstairs from the basement.

"Chief Swan, I am truly sorry about last night." I began to apologize. "I did not intend for you to drink so much."

'_Hmmm. I underestimated Edwin...Edward...whatever his name is.'_ Charlie thought. _'Last night wasn't his fault, anyway.'_

"It's fine." Charlie said out loud. "Emmett and Jasper explained the whole thing and apologized."

"That's good." I smiled. "Allow me to drive you home/. It's the least I could do."

"No need. I already called Bella and asked her to pick me up." Charlie replied. "I didn't want to be any more trouble."

The doorbell rang before I replied. Bella stood on the porch.

"Looks like my dad's starting to warm up to you." She winked.

"Yeah, I think so too." I smiled. I stepped aside to let Bella into the house.

"Hey, Dad." Bella greeted Charlie. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Well, I got to know Edward a little better." Charlie smiled at me.

Bella beamed. "Well, your head is probably pounding from a hangover right now. Let's get you home.:"

"EMMETT!"

The three of us jumped as we heard Rosalie scream from upstairs.

"Oh...wow! Sibling rivalry." I noted. "You two better leave. This could get ugly."

"Good idea!" Bella pulled Charlie to the front door. "Call me." She mouthed.

Rosalie bounded down the stairs just as the door closed. "Where is my husband?"

"He's out hunting." I said. "Why?"

Rose thrust a handful of pictures at me. "I found these under his bed!"

I looked at them, and they were pictures of girls in bikinis...from the rec center in Seattle. Oh geez.

"Did you know about this?" Rose glared at me.

"Um...well...kind of." I said hesitantly.

"And you didn't tell me because...?"

"We had a deal." I repl8ied. "It's kind of a long story..."

"What's a long story?" Alice asked as she came up to us.

"Emmett took pictures of girls in bikinis and Edward knew about it." Rose said to her.

Alice stifled a laugh. "I'm sorry. But really, what did you expect, Rose? He is kind of...girl crazy."

"Jasper was in on it, too." Rose told her. She showed Alice a picture of Jasper standing a few feet from a bikini clad girl.

Alice gasped. "JASPER!"

"Well, excuse me, ladies, but I have a car to clean." I really didn't want to get more involved in this. "Later!" I ran to get some cleaning products.

So these past few days weren't so bad. At least I got t know Charlie better and got his approval, and I got revenge on Jasepr and Emmett for leaving me stranded at Bella's house.

...Although, those two will probably do something to get back at me for telling Rose and Alice what they did...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**THE END!**

**You heard me. Lol I really didn't know how to continue this, so I thought I'd end here.**


End file.
